1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for repairing a detached osteochondral flap. More specifically, the present invention relates to fixation of osteochondritis dissecans fragments using a parallel guide sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Osteochondritis dissecans is a condition of complete or incomplete separation of a portion of joint cartilage and underlying bone. Usually involving the knee, the disorder also can affect the talar dome of the ankle and capitellum of the elbow. Reports of lesions in the shoulder, hands, wrist, and hip are rare. In the knee, the lesions are found most commonly on the medial femoral condyle, and less so on the lateral femoral condyle and the patella. On the medial femoral condyle, the lesions are most commonly found on the lateral, non-weight bearing surface.
Treatment usually involves osteochondral flap reattachment or abridement. Reattachment is preferred where possible, but the current methods of fixation using, e.g., a Kirschner wire, can be improved upon to simplify the technique and improve fixation strength.